The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 114
Plot Summary The Muppet friends and their guest star, Dakota Fanning have some ideas about who can give Fozzie the most wonderful birthday party gift. Cold Opening * Guest Star's dressing room: Scooter knocks on Dakota Fanning's dressing room door and tells her 18 2nds 'til curtain, so Dakota agrees with him. He also tells her that today's the day of Fozzie's birthday party. She agrees with that as well. * The All-New Muppet Show Theme Song: Gonzo's bugle imitates a birthday party noise maker. * Fozzie shows up onstage and Kermit wishes him a happy wocka, wocka birthday, so they agree to sing For He's a Lucky Good Bear Friend for him. * Opening musical number:Life's a Happy Song (Muppet friends version) * Waldorf comments to Statler that he once heard this song back in 2011 and Statler comments to Waldorf that they've always been a team. * Bear on Patrol sketch number: Rowlf is framed for stealing a golden sparkle gem, but he claims to Patrol Bear and Officer Hogthrob that he didn't do it and he's innocent. * Statler comments to Waldorf that he once read mystery detective books in his entire life and Waldorf comments to Statler that he watched mystery detective movies himself. * Talk Spot: Kermit and Dakota talk about their most favorite outdoor activities. * The Swedish Chef makes chocolate lava brownies, and right after he cuts them in rectangles, they grow arms, hands, legs and feet and come to life. * Waldorf comments to Statler that chocolate lava brownies smell super good as blueberry muffins and Statler comments to Waldorf that banana cream pie is very rich in creamy goodness. * Pigs in Space sketch number: Dr. Strangepork invents the Language Translator 200 and uses it on 1st Mate Piggy and Link Hogthrob which causes them to speak in Japanese language. * Backstage: Dakota helps Kermit prepare the good snack foods and everything for Fozzie's birthday party. * Veterinarian's Hospital sketch number: Clifford as the patient * Statler comments to Waldorf that Clifford should use more control of his proper body and Waldorf comments to Statler that he should use more balance. * Muppet Labs sketch number: Bunsen and Beaker test out their new invention: Whoopee Cushion Sneakers, which cause Beaker to faint on the floor. * Waldorf comments to Statler that Bunsen must've whoopee cushioned Beaker and Statler comments to Waldorf that just as long as it doesn't stink up the entire theater,it's okay by him. * Closing Musical number: Rowlf and Scooter sing Ob La Di, Ob La Da * Statler and Waldorf comment that they enjoy that song more than anything in the universe. * Closing Curtain Call: Dakota, Kermit and the Muppet friends give Fozzie his birthday gifts:a joke book from Kermit, a whoopee cushion from Rowlf, a pair of Groucho Marx glasses from Scooter, a rubber chicken from Gonzo and a snake in a jar from Walter. Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Robin, Floyd, Sweetums, Camilla, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry and Dr. Strangepork (voices, succeeding with 8 characters from Steve Whitmire, taken over from the late Jim Henson, himself, 6 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson and 3 characters from both the late Richard Hunt the late John Henson respectively) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Sam, Animal and George (voices, succeeding from Frank Oz respectively) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Waldorf, Bunsen and Chip (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson himself respectively) * Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf, Link Hogthrob and the Swedish Chef (voices, taken over 4 characters from the late Jim Henson himself and succeeding with 1 character from Steve Whitmire respectively ) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice. Wayne, Bobby Benson, Beaker and Mildred Huxteter (voices, taken over 4 characters from the late Richard Hunt and succeeding with 1 character from Steve Whitmire respectively) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Wanda, Hilda and Afghan Hound (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late Erin Ozker respectively) * Peter Linz as Walter, Rizzo, Bean, Statler, Lips, Flash and Twitch (voices, succeeding with 7 characters from Steve Whitmire and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt respecitvely) * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Doris and Skeeter (voices) * Ryan Dillon as Clifford (voice, succeeding from Kevin Clash respectively) * Julianne Buescher as Denise and Yolanda (voices) Transcript ''The All-New Muppet Show''/Episode 114 transcriptCategory:Episodes of The All-New Muppet Show